


Imagine: Castiel telling you that you are the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

by webcricket



Series: Castiel Imagines [14]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket





	

You watched Dean’s lower lip twitch in the faint light, envying his serene expression and easy slumber. It seemed he could turn the mess that was a bad hunt off like a light switch - the gore, the fear, the failure. You could hardly blink without picturing the bloody disaster.

Sam whistled under his breath, “Nice one!”

You rolled your head toward the younger Winchester. “Missed it.” Frowning, your gaze turned back to the sky. It was the peak of the annual Orionid meteor shower on a perfect fall night and you could hardly focus on an event that usually brought you joy.

Sam knowingly squeezed your knee. “Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

You rested your hand on his arm in acknowledgment. Sam understood the blame game - he played it almost as frequently as you.

Dean mumbled something mostly incoherent about clown noses and began to snore lightly.

You stared at Sam, biting your lip, catching an amused twinkle in his eyes, unable to stifle your laugh.

“It’s the big red shoes, what?” Dean bolted awake, uncrossing his arms, warily blinking at you and Sam. “Did I miss it?”

“The circus?” You arched an eyebrow askance.

Sam sniggered.

“What? No!” Dean’s lip curled up in confusion. “The shooting stars. What circus?”

Your ears perked up at the familiar flutter of angel wings.

“What are you doing on the roof?” Castiel searchingly glanced around before settling his gaze on the three of you huddled shoulder to shoulder against the wall.

“Getting a stiff neck.” Dean grimaced and stood up, stretching.

“Why?” Cas took a step forward, squinting in puzzlement.

“We’re watching the meteor shower,” you offered.

“Were watching,” Dean countered, “I’m going to hit the sheets.”

Cas’ head tilted in bewilderment. “Have they done something wrong?”

Dean held up a finger, mouth gaping and unable to form a reply.

“Good idea.” Sam hopped up, dusting off his jeans. “You good Y/N?”

“I will be, thanks guys.” You put on a smile to reassure them. “Goodnight.”

“Don’t you kids stay up too late,” Dean mockingly chided.

Sam punched his brother in the arm and pushed him through the door - knowing your secret affection for Cas, he gave you a parting wink.

Grateful for the dark, your cheeks flushed pink under the intense scrutiny of the angel.

“May I join you, Y/N?” Cas ceased staring at you and cast his eyes to the sky.

“Yeah.” You nodded and gave him a weak smile. “I’d rather not be alone, bad day.”

He sat beside you, taking a moment to gauge the appropriate social response before speaking, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really.” Your gaze returned back to the sky, observing the streak of a particularly splendid meteor. “Just a lot of ugly in the world. Sometimes it’s hard to see the good.”

“I understand,” he said, voice low.

Even if he didn’t truly understand, the words and his presence were enough to bring you a small measure of peace. You sat in comfortable silence for some time before you sensed his overt contemplation of you. “Cas?” you quietly murmured, continuing to observe the sky, hoping to dispel the awkwardness. “What’s the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen?” The air became so still you thought perhaps he’d flown off and turned to see if he was still beside you.

He regarded you, wide-eyed, as if caught by surprise.

“It must be hard to choose,” you nervously prattled, unsure of how to interpret his reaction, “you’ve seen so much, been so many places.”

“It’s not that,” he spoke sincerely, “it’s…the answer is simple. It’s you.”

You gaped at him, “What?”

“You,” he reiterated, “you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”

You continued to glare at him, heart bounding in your chest, stupefied by his response.

He glanced away, abashed, brow furrowing.

“Me?” you finally managed to croak, still disbelieving.

“You said _most_ beautiful.” He hesitated to meet your eyes again. “I can choose a different answer if you prefer. Perhaps the Atacama Desert, in bloom with pink mallow flowers after an 18-year drought.”

“No.” You shook your head, dropping your chin. “I mean, I-” Your stifled feelings for the angel bubbled over, tongue stammering, racing mind unable to articulate a coherent response. Finally, you exhaled his name with a heavy sigh, “Castiel, I-”

“I know.” His hand cupped your cheek, soothing you. Angling your face to meet his adoring blue regard, he tenderly traced his thumb over your lips, an unspoken question in his twinkling eyes as they flitted from yours to your mouth.

You found yourself leaning forward, lips delicately ghosting over his, the kiss naturally deepening as though you’d kissed a thousand times before.


End file.
